Passions Reawakened
by Laurel Vyne
Summary: Sarah can't wait to move in with Jareth in his castle. She has innocence, naivety, and a big imagination. I changed the story a little. Sorry :/
1. A King in Cat's Clothing

Three years had passed since Sarah had defeated the Goblin King's labyrinth. The beautiful nineteen year old woman she had become watched herself pace in her floor-length mirror. She stopped and sighed. _I really hope this works_, she thought. A pair of topaz colored eyes stared at her through her reflection, it seemed to be telling her, _Do it; you need him and what's to lose?_ She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. What she really needed was a sign that he really existed. For three years after she told her father what happened to her The Night of the Labyrinth three things had happened: one, he refused to leave her alone anymore; two, he sent her to a psychologist; and three, he had thrown away her copy of _The Labyrinth_. She jumped at a faint meow. Her blonde tabby cat, Archie, eyed her intently. She had had Archie since a week after she told her father the labyrinth story. He decided for himself that she needed someone to talk to…so he got her a psych and a cat.

The tabby's mismatched eyes stared at her, as if waiting for her to do something he had been waiting for. "Archie, I'll get you some chow, just give me a second." The cat mewed angrily and walked gracefully from her room. Sarah decided she'd give him some tuna for treating him so unfairly. She turned back to the mirror and closed her eyes. "This is it," she spoke to herself, grimly. "I wish…I wish…." "Yes, yes, do get on with it." She looked in the mirror at her bed, and there was a handsome, blonde, god-like man lounging across the edge of her bed. Sarah's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted.

When she awoke, she was laying across her bed with an ice-pack on her head. Her first thought was that Toby had done it, but he could have never lifted her onto the bed. Perhaps their father had done it. That was the only reasonable explanation. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of fabric against carpet. She turned her glance to the far side of her room. "Ahh, Sarah, I was wondering when you might awaken." She gaped at the man gazing at her, with a hungry smirk on his perfect mouth. "You know if you could just say the damned words we could get out of this wretched hell-hole and spend eternity in the Castle at the Center of the Labyrinth." Sarah closed her eyes, wishing this dream would end so she wouldn't be as disappointed when she woke up. "Sarah, me dear, you're not dreaming. I am here, in the flesh, to take your hand in marriage so we may live out life together." Now she _knew_ it was a dream. She pressed against her eyes with her hands and turned over.

"Now Sarah…." He strode to her side and slipped an arm around her waist as he lay beside her. "Please, let me speak." She nodded, still believing it was a dream. He began to speak: "I won't go into details, for now is not the time, but Sarah I do love you. I always have and I always will. You have my heart and when you left you took it right along with you. Will you please say the words so we can go home?" he laced his fingers with hers and hummed a tune into her ear. Her eyelids relaxed as she drifted into a doze. He whispered, "Sleep, my Sarah. I will be here when you awaken."

When Sarah woke up, the first thing she did was stretch and reach behind her. Her fingers brushed something warm and soft. Believing it to be Jareth's head she turned. Archie stared at her hand playfully as if to pounce. His ears lay flat on his head and he panted. Sarah laughed, and then broke down into stomach jerking sobs. It had been just a dream. A realistic, heart-warming dream. Archie stood up and came to lie down on her chest. Sarah hugged the cat tightly to her body, and he did not screech or claw, but he purred. Sarah stroked the cat's spine. "I wish the-the Goblin King would take me away RIGHT NOW!!" Sarah heard a 'whoosh' and her vision filled with glitter. Now, straddling her was Jareth. He smirked at the tiny 'O' of surprise her mouth had become. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She squirmed. "You came back." She had barely heard herself whisper, but he seemed to understand. "My love, I never left you. I live here." Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm Archie. I wished you had come up with something better, but it made you happy." Sarah rose up and hugged him around the middle. "Jareth, I love you!" She felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Then, her mood changed. She punched him in the chest, the stomach, the arm, and the head; even though she knew it couldn't hurt him, she still used all her strength. In between punches she screamed, "Why! Didn't! You! Ever! Tell! Me!" tears filled her eyes as she thought of the years she had to put up with Jareth being in her bed, but not the Jareth she wanted. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…." He lightly grasped her wrist and kissed a feathery trail from her forearm to the tip of her middle finger. "Sarah, I'm sorry, I ever showed myself to you because you would have told your parents and not only would they have gotten rid of me, but they would have committed you." She considered this, and knew he was right. She slumped back down into her pillows, and he lay beside her.

Sarah could feel him watching her, so in mock impatience she exclaimed, "So, are we getting out of this 'wretched hell-hole' or what?"


	2. Say You're Right Words

Jareth chuckled humorously. "Yes, love. As you wish…." In a poof of glitter, they were whirling through unconceivable time and space. Less than half a second later, they wound up on Jareth's enormous, billowy, blue bed. Jareth grinned his sharp-toothed grin and Sarah blushed. Jareth took her into his arms and smelled her hair. "Ohh Sarah, I have been waiting for this for so long."

She curled into him so every inch of her torso was pressed against his. "Jareth…." He cut her off with a kiss. A fiery, passionate kiss that Sarah just could not find the power to pull away from. After a while she finally did pulled away, gasping. "Jareth, what if they notice I'm gone?" Jareth sighed. "Sarah, they won't. You're life is here now. You will still have your memories, but on earth it will be as if you never existed." A tear streamed down her cheek, and Jareth wiped it away. "Sarah, would you like to go back?" She shook her head violently, and again he chuckled. "I see; as you wish." Sarah gazed into his eyes, not being able to decide on looking at the brown one or the green one.

After a long moment had passed she asked him, "Why didn't you come sooner?" He replied without missing a beat, "Sarah, love, had I come any sooner you would have thought your self mad, or would have convinced yourself I was a hallucination. I couldn't bear your rejection again, so I decided to disguise as your cat, Archie, and keep watch on you that way." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and asked, "Why did you give your virtue to that Blake chap?" She blushed and cringed at the memory. Had forgotten he was watching the whole time, she decided she should have shooed the cat out like she wanted to.

Jareth seemed to be waiting for an answer he didn't want. He was tense, and his gaze locked directly on her face watching every reaction. Finally, she replied to him in a scratchy, pained voice.

"Blake was everything I wanted on earth. He was a gentleman, a very successful college graduate, and he, too, was a virgin. He was very educated and the conversations we would have would last hours upon hours. I told him about you, and your labyrinth; he didn't think I was crazy. He just thought my imagination as a child had gone too far. I thought he was the one." Jareth had a skeptical expression plastered across his entire body. Sarah ignored him, "I'm sorry, Jareth, but I believed you never existed. I had to live my life." She looked at him and touched his shoulder to comfort him. He kissed her palm, and smirked. "Yes, but even then you had wished it was me."

Sarah blushed, even darker, this time and looked at the ceiling instead of his satisfied smile. "Yeah…that's why we didn't last. The very first time we made love…without the pain… I called your name out he immediately jumped off of me, called me crazy, and…I've not heard from him since." He held her to him and stroked the small of her back. "Sarah, I'm so sorry." She shrugged. "You're here now. I'm yours anyway, I always was." He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. Her stomach growled. Jareth laughed aloud. "Dinner time for the human?" Sarah shook her head and kissed his chin, then his mouth. In between soft, fluttery kisses she said "I think I'll have dessert first."

A sound that was between a groan and a laugh rumbled out of his throat. Her fingers wove their way into his long, silky blonde mane and she kissed him ferociously on the mouth. Her teeth scraped his tongue, causing him to react appropriately. Seeking her blouse buttons with his fingers he hurriedly ripped apart her top. She ripped his Shakespearean shirt down the middle and explored the planes and ridges of his perfectly chiseled chest and stomach.

His skin was as smooth as marble, but as soft and cream colored as pearlescent silk. His strong, muscular arms pulled their bare chests together and they groaned in unison. Her long chestnut hair created a dark canopy for their faces. His fingers searched for her belt buckle and in a half second, her jeans were on the floor she gasped as she felt something hard on the inside of her leg...and her stomach groaned. Jareth laughed as Sarah moaned in frustration. "Sarah, we'll get back to this as soon as you have some food on your stomach. I don't want you to pass out on me, it's not as much fun that way." Sarah smiled. "Fine." Sarah, aggravated, threw on his shirt that she ruined, and he still having on his jeans, watched her with a smirk. "You are so sexy when you act this way." She sneered at him and he laughed. "We could just have it delivered to us in bed," Sarah looked hopeful, "but I think I'll aggravate you some more." Sarah threw her shoe at him and he caught it. "Come, love, our feast awaits."


End file.
